


Sin(ses)

by Grassy



Category: Love Mode
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sin is a sin, but being a sin doesn’t automatically mean that it’s evil…but that doesn’t mean it’s good, either. It just is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin(ses)

**Author's Note:**

> So, how goes my first _Love Mode_ fic? Well…the first finished bit, anyway; I’ve started a number of things, but they never really panned out. And I only planned to write **one** of these things, but my muses proved yet again that I’m their bitch. -___-;;; I’m so pathetic. On the other hand, I’m proud of the fact that I at least attempted to get into some of these characters heads, though I’m not too sure of the outcome. Random bit of amusement, though - every time I tried to write Aoe Sr.’s name, I wrote Shoujo instead of Shougo. I wonder what that says about me…
> 
> Written for the [March 2006 LM community challenge](http://love-mode.livejournal.com/82671.html). Prompt: #1: 7 deadly sins

** ENVY (Yi Shin + Tien Li) **

  


For Yi Shin, the particular view he had of his life was rather simple. There were the things he loved (Popsicles, Tien Li), the things he hated (his targets, yakuza), and the things he didn’t give a damn about (almost everything else). It was a comfortable way to live and he was satisfied with that.

Until **that person** came along. Then another category was added: the things he was jealous of. That list was currently occupied by only one entry - the unnamed man that Tien Li had saved. The beautiful and battered man that Tien Li had held so closely and gently that Yi Shin knew that **this person** was precious to Tien Li. Precious in a way that Yi Shin would never be.

If Tien Li had been any less precious to Yi Shin, he may just have hated Tien Li for that. 

  


* * *

  


**GLUTTONY (Takamiya Katsura x Sakashita Izumi)**

  


“Ah! Takamiya!” Izumi’s ragged gasps for air interspersed his words of desperation. Beads of sweat trailed down the shivering contours of his lean body, catching the dim light in the room.

Takamiya hid a small smirk of accomplishment at the state he had reduced his lover to. Instead, his teeth bit lightly at the turgid nipple he’d been tormenting. Takamiya drank in the sharp scream he’d startled out of Izumi and repeated the process. To his delight, Izumi’s cries echoed in the confines of their bedroom beautifully.

As his lips and tongue feasted upon Izumi’s flesh, delighting in his lover’s gasps and cries of desire, Takamiya was certain that he’d never, ever have his fill of Izumi. 

  


* * *

  


**WRATH (Aoe Shougo x Kuze Nishiki)**

  


Aoe Shougo was a possessive man. What was his, was his. All that he wanted, became his.

And what was his, no one else was allowed to touch without permission, lest they want to pay far more than they’d ever feared for the trespass.

Some of Shougo’s belongings, such as his children, were amusing toys that could be replaced, if needed. Others, like the Kashima, were not so easily replaced, unless he truly desired to. However, Nishiki was no mere toy, but the prize of his collection. The more valuable the object, the more possessive Shougo became.

And no one - least of all some two-bit, masochistic pig - was allowed to insult Shougo’s most prized possession. 

  


* * *

  


**SLOTH (Kashima Haruomi x Aoe Kiichi)**

  


There were days, Kiichi thought, that it just wasn’t worth being alive, let alone worth getting out of bed in the morning. While this wasn’t one of those days, that did not mean he couldn’t pretend it was.

Kiichi enjoyed days like this, when Haruomi silently took his cues with thinly-veiled amusement and exasperation. While Haruomi always tended to pander to Kiichi’s will, on days like this - whether they truly be horrid or not - Haruomi would pamper him to such a degree that Kiichi was left breathless at the devotion and care his lover had in regards to him.

Of all people, Kiichi knew more than anyone that he could be difficult to be around in the best of times; it was a trait he prided himself on, after all. And for Haruomi to still follow Kiichi’s every whim - **knowing** the chaos that was generally left in his wake - warmed Kiichi to an extent that rivaled the large hands trailing languidly across his bare flesh.

Yes, days like this truly were the best. 

  


* * *

  


**LUST (Iketani Arashi x Yanase Izumi)**

  


The human body, Izumi found, was a remarkable thing. It was so very complex, yet also extremely simplistic. The human mind was very similar in that regard. What was truly intriguing were the ways in which the mind and the body warred with one another.

The body would react in ways the mind did not wish it to and vice versa.

In Izumi’s experience, sex was one of the major battlegrounds for the mind and body. The body would react positively to pleasure, whether the mind was willing or not. Unlike the mind, the body wasn’t made to instinctively reject pleasure. Conversely, what the mind was stimulated by, the body did not necessarily react to, be it positively or negatively.

But those times when both the mind and body were in agreement, Izumi found, sex was a completely different, very pleasurable, form of battle.

With a sigh, Izumi surrendered his thoughts to the pleasure Arashi’s hands - callused fingers that traced intricate, teasing patterns down Izumi’s spine - created within him.

Arashi smiled. 

  


* * *

  


**GREED (Aoe Reiji x Shirakawa Naoya)**

  


If there was one trait that Aoe Reiji shared with the late, unlamented Aoe Shougo, it was the intense sense of possession felt in regards to what was most prized. Unlike that man, Reiji didn’t indulge in the feeling to such an extent that he alienated or outright harmed what he cared for most.

That wasn’t to say, however, that he didn’t think of giving in to those urges on occasion. Very rarely - and generally in the aftermath of whatever hazardous situation had threatened what was his - he indulged that intensely possessive and greedy side. He would press Naoya against the nearest flat surface or drag the boy onto his lap and feast on his kitten with little to no mercy. Thoughts of work, of anyone (meaning: Kiichi) intruding, of anything at all except Naoya in his arms - his scent, his taste, the heat and feel of him - were driven from Reiji’s mind. All that Reiji knew was Naoya and the need to reaffirm his claim; to make known once again that all of Shirakawa Naoya belonged to Aoe Reiji and no one else.

But that intensity would eventually fade, leaving Reiji drained and stricken with thoughts of losing this person that his life was so completely wrapped around. Of his world being torn apart, just like before. Of losing Naoya like he had lost Shiki.

Reiji had to suffocate that greedy voice inside of him at those times, when they were even louder than the buildup and loss of control. Had to ignore the part of himself that wanted to bind this most precious person to him even more closely.

At those times, Reiji found himself frightened of his resemblance to Aoe Shougo. 

  


* * *

  


**PRIDE (Tachibana Shiki + Aoe Reiji)**

  


After all of the years in which Shiki’s family had been comprised of only Katsura, himself, and the dead, Shiki was oddly surprised at how complete things seemed with the newest addition to their household.

Aoe Reiji, for all of his cranky moods and lack of household know-how, added something to their small family that they had forgotten they’d ever lost. And, Shiki had to admit, Reiji was both interesting for his bursts of anger and sexy for the sullen brooding look he wore. This one, Shiki decided, he and Katsura were to keep indefinitely…though he wouldn’t let either of them know it just yet. While Katsura knew how to keep secrets, he preferred total honesty, often to the point of bluntness; it was a manner which suited him best (though, Shiki believed, it would not come in handy when he finally found someone to love). And Reiji…

Aoe Reiji was a cat in all things. A large, half-wild, mistreated tom cat that knew just enough of human touch to both fear and crave it. Pressing the issue of keeping such a being would only frighten him away. However, Shiki was pleased to admit, stray cats of all kinds tended to flock toward Shiki whenever possible. This one, in time, would be no different.

He watched as Katsura and Reiji’s heated conversation abated in the face of Katsura’s constant smile, which had never wavered in the face of Reiji’s dark glower.

Yes, this cat he most definitely would not give away to a more suitable home.


End file.
